Why?
by MysteriousRose17
Summary: This story is about Traci trying to figure out why her life is such a mess and why her mother hates her so much. This story takes place in the 80's and Traci is a Senior in high school, along with Ashley being the most popular girl in school. Jack is in college, but comes home on a regular basis. John and Mamie are also in this story too. Bad summary sorry. But it's good I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Why?**

What's wrong with me? Why doesn't she love me like she loves everyone else? I' m her child too. I thought mothers were supposed to love all of their children. But I guess not. I guess I can't be loved the way other people are. She'll treat an animal better than her own daughter. I think I could impress with something that she'll like. Hopefully, she'll come to know that I am worth something and that she can love me too and that I'm not just a "Chubby girl". Traci says as she thinks to herself. I've got it. I'll just have Ashley give me a makeover and we can go shopping and I could find something nice to where. When mom comes over, I just hope that she'll like me. She doesn't have to love me, yet, it's a start though. Traci says as she sits down on the bed in her room.

Meanwhile: Ashley, Jack, and John are all sitting at the kitchen table downstairs talking about Dina coming over and thinking of a plan to keep her away from trying Traci, since Dina doesn't really give a damn about her and about the humiliation that happened to Traci at school. While, Mamie is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Traci joins them.

Conversation: Hi Daddy. Traci says coming downstairs giving her loving father a kiss on the cheek. Hello Traci he says as he returns it. Hi Ashley, Jack. She says as she sits down on the other side of the table. So what's everybody talking about. Oh nothing. Ashley says as she's always the first one to speak. Oh okay. So how's school going? Is everything alright there? John says asking Traci about the horrors of high school. Everything is fine. You don't have to ask me that all the time. It's not that bad. Traci says trying to sound convincing, but she knows she failed. Traci, Ashley told me what happened. Ashley! I'm sorry it was bothering me so much and I just needed to tell Dad. Ashley says sounding guilty. What those kids did to you was horrible. Why didn't you tell me things like this were happening to you? John asks his daughter Traci who's knows slouching in chair. Because I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want Jack coming up to the school. Who knows what he might do he's unpredictable. You got that right. Jack says to Traci.

I didn't need any more trouble coming home, so I decided to keep it a secret and I made Ashley promise not to tell, but here we are. Traci says upset now standing up. I found you in the closet weeping what was I supposed to do "Take the secret to my grave with me?" Yes. Traci says furious at her. You were crying? Jack says getting up going over to his baby sister. No, I wasn't. She says firmly, but he knows better. I can't believe they threw old smelly bras at you and then had the nerve to dumb water on you and take a picture of it and lock you in the closet. Jack! Ashley then shhh's him to be quiet and say nothing more. Ashley you told them everything? She says now getting highly upset. Trace. I really am sorry, but I can't stand there and do nothing. Like having my big sister there to handle everything is going to make everything better. I know it's not going to make everything better Traci, but it's a start and we got to stick together. Like tonight, mom is coming over. We think that you should probably not come downstairs for the whole entire time that she's here. Just so she won't try to "you know". But I wanted to try to at least impress her tonight since, tonight is supposed to be special anyways right? Yeah, but every time you go with us or your there. She's snaps and just wants to-. Ashley says pausing. So, me, Dad, and Jack think it will be best if you stay out of sight tonight. She says rubbing her sisters back. Okay. She says crossing her arms. But what if I go out tonight instead of staying in my room all by myself when you will be having the event? That sounds good. No. John says. You always come back home early from something bad happening. I don't want Dina making a scene or trying to hurt you tonight or ignoring you. John says sounding concerned about her safety. Okay fine. I'll just stay upstairs then. Traci if you were to go out tonight, what were you gonna do anyways? Who were you gonna be with? Ashley says sounding kind of meanish. Making a sad look appear on her sisters face. I'm sorry that sounded mean. No, you're right Ashley. I have no friends not a single one. She says sitting back down.

It's time to eat. Mamie says bringing out the food.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tonight

**Chapter 2 – Tonight**

Family event: Ashley! She's almost here hurry up. Jack says rushing Ashley to get downstairs to greet there mother for their family night. I'm almost ready. She says rushing down the steps putting on her shoes. Shoot we forgot to tell Traci that she's almost here. Go hurry. Jack says to his Sister.

Knock knock. Come in. Traci says. She turns around on her bed to see who it is. Oh. So you're ready for the family event tonight I see. Yeah. But it won't be as much fun without you there. Stop, you're just trying to make me feel better. Even if I was there would be problems between me and mom like her ignoring me, snickering about me or even trying to kill me. Traci says as she turns back to reading her book. You're right I'm sorry. No, it's okay. It's not any one's fault that she doesn't like me. I'm just gonna sit here and read my book. You better hurry back downstairs, before she gets here. You're right. I was just letting you know. Ashley says giving her baby sister a quick kiss on the cheek. Bye. She says smiling as Traci wipes the kiss off. Bye. She says back laughing at her sometimes silly sister. Ugh.

If I was more like Ashley outgoing, beautiful, and skinny. Maybe mother would like me. Did she even love me, before I was born? Traci says looking in the mirror at her. Ashley on the other hand is right outside her door listening. She rushes to get downstairs, before her mother shows up. I'm back. Thank goodness. Jack says to Ashley. You know how mother can be. We don't want her going upstairs running into Traci and starting trouble. Is she here yet? Almost, she just called. We don't have a minute to loose. Isn't Dad supposed to be here? Yeah, he's at the store. He'll be home shortly. Okay. So, what do we have here planned tonight? Well we are going to watch a movie, eat some popcorn, play some games, and maybe tell some ghosts stories. You know little kids stuff. Jack says smiling. Oh yeah mother will love that. Knock knock. Dina says knocking on the door as Jack opens it up.

Movie night: So how are my loving children doing? We're all fine. Ashley says smiling an emphasis on the "All". Okay. Okay. She says. Oh I see what got some things set up here tonight. Dina says not looking or either sounding too happy. I thought we were going out tonight? She says wanting to go out. Oh, well Jack and I thought that it would be a good idea to have a good old family time event tonight at home. Ashley says smiling. Well, we can still go out. As in we can spend half of the night here than the other night out. How does that sound mom? That sounds good. She says agreeing with Ashley. Are you alright with that Jack? Yes, I'm fine with that. We just have to tell Dad that. Jack says reminding them of Dad. Oh okay, say where is that old man anyways? He just went to the store to get some things and as soon as he says that he walks through the front door. So the gangs all here. He says smiling and giving Dina a hug. Yup, Oh we decided that we would spend the half of the night here and then the other night else out okay. Dina says telling him the change of plans. Okay that sounds good to me. Let me just go upstairs for a moment. John says going up that steps. They start to prepare for the movie/family even night.

Upstairs: Traci, may I come in? He asks her. She gets up and opens the door. Hi. She says trying not to sound sad. Uh Traci. I just came to let you know that there are a change of plans tonight and we're going to stay here for half the night and then go out the other half okay honey. Okay. Would you like for me to bring you anything back, when we do go out? No, I'll be fine. She says shyly smiling. Sitting back on her bed. He closes the door. Okay got that taken care of. He says going back down stairs. Everybody is already into watching a good movie. He takes off his coat and settles down. While there watching the movie Traci sneaks out of her bedroom to see what they're doing, but she crawls down on the floor so she wouldn't make any noise. She sits up for a little while and heads back into her room. As she closes her door. She hears laughter from them.

Downstairs: Oh that was so funny. Ashley says smiling putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Yes, it was. Dina says agreeing with her. One of the best movies I've ever watched in my entire life. Jack says agreeing. John eyes are full of tears from laughter. Look at dad he can't even stop laughing. Ashley says pointing her finger as if she was a kid again. This was great. I think I'm ready to go out now. She says getting up from the couch. Yeah. They all agree with her. That movie sure was long though. Ashley says smiling and doing small stretches to get her body moving just like everybody else is doing. Okay, I guess I better go and get my jacket. She says. We'll just clean the mess up later. Or you could just get Traci to do it. Dina says to her. Okay. She says as she heads upstairs. Traci we're leaving okay. Ashley says just bargaining into her sisters' room. Okay, have more fun. She says pretending like she still reading her book. Oh, Traci. Uh huh. Can you clean up the mess from downstairs please? Okay, I will. Thanks. She says waving goodbye and putting on her jacket.


	3. Chapter 3 – Tonight continued

**Chapter 3 – Tonight continued**

Alone: Traci comes downstairs alone as if she was pitiful. She cleans up the mess like she told her sister that she would. She sits down stairs on the couch, after she finishes up cleaning. She hears a knock on the door.

Love: Hello, she says answering the door. To her surprise it's Brad. Brad what are you doing here? Traci says excitedly as they hug. I just decided to drop by sorry it's on such a late notice. Oh it's okay. Well, come in. She says opening up the door for Brad. So how is everything and where is everybody are they sleeping? Everything is fine and everybody went out. It was a family event and my mother came by to pick them up. So why didn't you go? Brad says still not knowing the full story of her and her mother's infamous relationship. Well, me and my mother we really don't get along to well. She says getting kind of nervous and uncomfortable telling him. Oh, okay. So did you just watch a movie or something? He asks. No, they did. I was upstairs. If you want to stay you can. They won't be back, until midnight I'm guessing. Traci says looking away. Okay sure I'd love to stay and keep you some company. At that moment Traci started to blush. She didn't know what to do next. Oh okay. Um, well we could just watch the movie, read a book, she says getting all nervous. As Brad comes up close to her.

Love: As he comes up to close her he grabs her hand. She freezes. Uh Brad, you're holding my hand. She says nervously. Traci there's nothing to worry about in his smooth voice. He slowly kisses her on her lips passionately. She really didn't have her first kiss yet, with her having a major crush on Danny and her being shy and chubby and all. It was magical. She just followed his lips. After 5 minutes of kissing they take a breath. Uh, um. Traci says to mutter. That was amazing Traci. He says caressing her face. Um, thank you. She says trying to control her nervous smile. Maybe we could just sit here on the couch. Traci says out loud. Beginning to get nervous because this is her first time being alone with a boy.

Yeah, it's not a problem is it? No, but I mean. We aren't. He gets up and brings her over to the couch and sits her down in his lap. Traci it's okay, just relax. He says signaling her to breath. Um, okay, but what if they were to come back early and catch us. Traci we're just sitting down. He laughs at her. Maybe, if your that paranoid than we should go to my place. He says taking her by the hand. Well, I don't know. Let me just get my house keys and I'll leave my dad a note. Okay. He waits for her at the door. She comes with her coat, keys and just leaves the note on the table.


	4. Chapter 4 - Brad

**Chapter 4 – Brad**

Once they get to Brad's place it's just about 9:30p.m. Wow Brad your apartment is beautiful. Thanks Traci. That means a lot coming from you. He says taking her hand and kissing it. Let's go to my bedroom for more privacy. But no one is here. Traci says naïvely. Traci, I just want to spend some time with you. Get to know you a little more better without the outside world and it's noise. He says luring her into his room. Okay. She says as she puts her jacket on his chair. She follows him to his bedroom.

Bedroom: Oh Brad, your bedroom is nice. She says amazed by how he has it set up. Yeah, I love it. He says sitting her on his lap. She gets nervous again. I'm glad you love it. He says messing with her bottom lip. She starts to get uncomfortable. Maybe, I should go home. Traci we just got here. She sits back next to him on the bed. Okay, what do you want to talk about? She says to Brad as her face begins to get pale from being way too nervous. Traci its okay you can relax around me. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. He says kissing her on her neck. Well Brad I've, I've never been alone in a room with a boy, before. She says slipping away from his lips. It's okay, I understand. He continues kissing her again on her neck. Does that feel good? He asks. Kind of she says lying. It feels really good to her, but she doesn't want him to know or to try anything else. He stops and kisses her on her lips again. This time she isn't cooperating as much like she was at home. Traci comes on. Stop being such a prude. He tells her as he goes back down her neck. Kissing it roughly. I think I don't like this. She says trying to get up. He gets up and takes off his shirt. He locks the door. You're not going anywhere. We are going stay here and make love whether you like it or not. She gets worried that she might lose what's left of her of what's really important. He pushes her down on the bed. Just cooperate with me and I promise I will make this the best night of your life. He says pinning her down to the bed. She tries to kick him, but his knees are on hers. Traci stop your only making it harder for yourself. But Brad, I'm not ready for this yet. I'm too young. No you're not. You're 18 almost finished with high school. Oh I heard about what happened too. Messed up about what those kids did to you. He says kissing her on her neck even more, but this time going to the bottom of it. Brad we don't have to do this. We can do something else like I said, before. Traci I don't want to do those other things. I want to make love with you. He says unbuttoning his pants. Brad please. As she feels tears coming up. She holds them back. It won't hurt I promise. He starts to unloosen her pants successfully. He takes them off, along with her panties. Oh Traci you're beautiful down there. Spread your legs open, but not too wide. He says getting ready to control her. He begins. Brad. No. Traci says, before he can put it in. No, please. I'll do anything, but this. No, I want you to do this. No. She tries to get her arms free from Brad, but it doesn't work. It hurts. She screams out. It'll get better he says calmly. Brad please. She begs him, but he just keeps going faster taking off her shirt and bra. He starts to suck on them roughly. She weeps as her face is getting somewhat red. Brad, it hurts. Please I'm begging you. She says now crying. He keeps going at the same rate, but rougher. Traci, I'm telling you to stop. You're only hurting yourself by not cooperating with me. I'm trying to make this as nice as possible for you—but. Brad, you're hurting me. Please stop. He's still has her arms pinned down to the bed. She now has no control. Brad. She says giving up. There we go. He says finally stopping, after almost an hour or so. He lets her go. I'm a take you home now. Tell no one of what happens okay. He says kissing her on the cheek. She cries again, but this time silently.


	5. Chapter 5 – The night is almost over

**Chapter 5 – The night is almost over**

It's now 11:30p.m. And they still are not back from there night out.

Traci, what's wrong? Brad asks as they pull up in the front of her house. Like nothing happened. She shakes her head nothing. I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you okay. He says giving her another kiss on the cheek. Okay. She rushes out the car, along with her coat and house keys rushing to get into the house. She opens up the door and slams it as she begins to cry with her knees balled up to her face. Good thing no one is here. She says sobbing. Mamie surprisingly comes out of the back door, forgetting her paycheck for the week. Traci. What's happen to you? She says sitting on the floor next to her. Nothing, nothing did. She says crying now laying down sobbing on the floor balled up. Okay, okay let me help you to your room. She helps the abused Traci up into her room. She just sits down and stares at the floor. Mamie comes into her room door and shuts the door behind her wanting to talk to her. Traci what happened? And don't tell me nothing. She's still somewhat crying, but not as much. Please don't tell anyone she sobs trying to get those words out. Mamie rushes over to Traci rubbing her on her back. Okay, tell "Ole Mamie" what happened. Well, it all started after everybody left to go out for the night and I was alone. Brad, he stopped by. Mmm hmm. She says supporting Traci. I asked him if he wanted to stay over for a little, while and he agreed. He started to kiss me, but I wasn't too comfortable with it. I was getting paranoid about the whole kissing thing. He offered to take me over to his apartment, "just to talk". She says balling back up into a ball and starting to cry and he showed me his room. I asked if we could go back downstairs, but he wanted more privacy. Then, he locked the door. She starts to heavily cry again. Traci you don't have to tell me anymore okay. He wouldn't let me go. He told me not to tell anyone what happened. She starts to cry again while Mamie hugs her even tighter. It hurts; it hurts so bad and still does. She says crying. It's going to be alright okay. She nods her. Please don't tell anyone. Please, Traci begs Mamie. Okay, I won't but Traci once what happened starts to eat you up inside and you won't tell I will. Okay. You don't have to tell now, just don't let it overtake. She hugs giving Traci one big hug. I'm a have to go now. Okay. She leaves Traci's room worrying about her.


	6. Chapter 6 – Tonight is done

**Chapter 6 – Tonight is done**

After the family fun movie night with Dina, everybody was exhausted because of the loads of fun that they had. Nobody knew how much fun Dina could be with her kids, considering she never really did spend that much time with them. Let alone, Traci. Nobody knew what happened to Traci, since she fell fast asleep, after that talk with Mamie. Mamie has always been like a second mother to Traci.

Dina was always trying to make up times she lost with Ashley and Jack excluding Traci. Nobody knows why she doesn't love Traci the way that she loves her other two, now, young-adult children. Maybe something happened that she didn't want to happen and that's why she doesn't love Traci. After making sure everybody was in the house safe Dina hugged and kissed everyone good bye while Traci was upstairs sleeping.

In Traci's room: Upstairs Ashley goes to check on her.

Well, Traci is asleep in her room dad. Ashley says kissing her father goodnight as she does the same with Jack as he leaves.

Dad, we really did have a good time tonight with mom. It was a fun time. I never knew she could be that fun. Ashley expresses to her dad. Yeah, me either kiddo, well I Just hope that Traci wasn't too boomed out about not being able to go because of the problems between her and Dina. Yeah, it did kind of stink without her. She would've had a good time to if mom would only give her a chance. That's all she wants. Is one chance to impress our mother? But yet she's too stubborn because Traci doesn't fit her standards or requirements and it's ridiculous. Now do you know any mother that would do that to their old child? Ashley says getting upset and over worked. You're right Ashley. Dina does have her stubborn ridiculous ways and needs to give Traci a chance. I still don't know why she hates her so much and she's her baby girl. She looks just like her. John says feeling sympathy for Traci. Well, all we can do is wait. Ashley says getting ready to go upstairs. Well, Dad. I guess I can let Traci in on how much fun we had. Too make her feel better. I don't know Ash. That might make your Sister feel left out. Maybe, you shouldn't say a whole lot to her about tonight okay. Just to save her feelings alright? Okay Dad. Love you. Goodnight.

With that Ashley goes upstairs to her room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Confessions

**Chapter 7 – Confessions**

Saturday morning.

Everybody is downstairs in the kitchen waiting for breakfast to be served by Mamie's delicious cooking. Here you go everybody. She says happily with a smile on her face that shine's like stars in the night sky. Where's Traci. Ashley asked. She's probably still upstairs in her room sleeping. I should probably go and wake her up. Mamie says walking up the steps. Traci. Knock knock. Go away. She says feeling blue. Traci. Mamie says opening up the door. Honey you can't stay in bed all day. They're going to know that something's wrong. I know, but I just don't feel like getting up today. She says miserably turning back around to go back to sleep. Alright, I'll just tell them that you're not feeling well okay. Okay, and Mamie. Yes, sweetie. Thanks for everything. No problem Traci. Whenever you need help I'm here for ya. With saying that Mamie walks back downstairs into the kitchen to deliver the news of Traci being sick.

Well, it looks like Traci isn't feeling to well to come down and eat breakfast today. Maybe, later she'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing, but a headache. Mamie says trying to sound convincing and comforting at the same time. Poor Traci I sure hope that she feels better. I've got so much to tell her about everything. Ashley says. Well, Ash you can tell her that later today. But Baby sister needs her rest for now. Jack says getting up from the table. Thanks for making us breakfast Mamie. Those pancakes were delicious and now I have to go back to check on Jabot. You're welcome Jack anytime.

A couple of weeks later: Traci sure hasn't been feeling well these past couple of weeks. She's been missing out on school. Ashley says talking to Mamie. It's a good thing that you two go to the same school so; you can always get Traci's homework and give her what she missed. Yeah but, something just isn't right with Traci. And I can't put my finger on it. She hasn't been doing her homework like she normally would. When she's out sick for this long and she should be worrying me about notes and tests. You know normal school stuff, but she's not. I'm worried about her. I know you are Ashley, Mamie says sitting down. But you have to let your sister get well on her own and stop worrying so much about her. I know you care a lot for her. But worrying does no one any good. Mamie says trying to stop Ashley from stressing herself out too much. I guess you're right. I think I'm a go for a walk to try and cool off. Okay, don't be out too late.

As soon as Ashley leaves Mamie hears Traci vomiting again. Traci. Mamie says walking into her room with a glass of salt water. Traci you have to see a doctor. Mamie says standing next to the sicken Traci resining out her mouth and then drinking the salt water. I know, but I'm too afraid to find out what it could be. Traci finally admits to Mamie. Traci you could be a number of weeks pregnant. You're not eating, not getting enough sleep, missing school. Just to let you know, if you don't tell now. They're gonna figure out something's seriously wrong and they'll get a house doctor. Mamie says now forcing Traci to tell for her own good. But dad, he'll hate me. Traci they'll understand. It wasn't your fault. Okay. Mamie says holding her hands tightly. Okay. I think I'll tell them tonight at dinner. She says not sure of herself. I'll be there with you, you won't have to tell them alone. Mamie says hugging Traci.


	8. Chapter 8 – The truth revealed!

**Chapter 8 – The truth revealed!**

Dinner! Mamie says, while everyone is rushing downstairs to get a good plate. Don't rush, you all have the same thing. Mamie says looking at them like they're crazy. Sorry, they all say. Alright. Now that you're all here. Wait a minute where's Traci. She's still upstairs in her room. Ashley tells Mamie looking worried. I'm getting really worried about her. I think something is seriously wrong. Ashley says telling everyone. Okay, I'll go up there and check and maybe I can get her to come downstairs and eat dinner. Okay. Ashley says feeling a bit revealed. I hope she's okay. Jack says worried. Me too.

Traci. Mamie says opening up Traci's room door. I thought you were gonna come down tonight honey. I thought so too. But I can't do it. I can't tell them. Traci says weeping again. It's okay, I'll be there right by your side. Holding your tight okay. Mamie says re-assuring her. Okay, I think I'll go now. Traci says listening to Mamie. Let's go.

The truth: Traci! Everybody says happily. I was only upstairs in my room. She says sitting down quietly. Is everything okay? Ashley asked her. She looks up at Mamie. Now, she mouths to Traci. Um, no. No? What is it? John asks now very concerned. Um, well. It's like this. Traci says getting up from her seat standing up next to Mamie. Like Mamie promised. She's holding her hand tightly. When you were all out. Brad came by. Brad? Why did he stop by? He wanted to see how everyone was doing. Traci says getting nervous answering Jack. Okay keep going. He says impatiently. Too make a long story short, Brad and I had sex. WHAT? Everybody says spitting out there food. Traci! Ashley says upset. Let her finish. Mamie said yelling at everyone. Well, it wasn't exactly sex, since he locked me in his room and pinned me down. Traci says mumbling that last part. What did I just hear? Jack said standing up. Sit down Jack. Ashley says looking angrily at her plate of food. Um, she looks back at Mamie. Well, What I'm trying to say is. Brad took me over to his apartment and raped me and now I think I may be pregnant. Traci says trying to speak as fast as she can. I'm sorry, I should've of said anything. She says running back upstairs. Traci, wait. Ashley says getting up. Let her go Ashley. How did this happen? Why did we have to leave her alone? Dad, Ashley says looking at John. Are you okay? Where does he live? I don't know? Ashley said, honestly. Jack, do you know? No, but I want to kill him. I'll go check on Traci. Mamie says going upstairs. I'll go too. Ashley says volunteering.

Traci: When Mamie and Ashley come into Traci's room. She's pacing pretty quickly. Traci? Ashley says startling her sister. Ashley, um I didn't mean too. Oh Traci, Ashley says hugging her sister tightly. I'm so sorry he did this to you. No, I'm okay he really didn't hurt me. Traci says trying to defend Brad. Traci. Mamie says going up to her. Traci when I see you crying on that floor you were distraught don't try and make him looks like he didn't do anything to hurt you. Mamie says squeezing her hands. I mean, I don't know. I don't want anybody to hate me. Traci! We don't hate you. We love you. We're worried sick about you. It's Brad who we hate. He might have gotten you pregnant now. I know. I didn't know what to do. I was gonna try and keep it a secret. Traci it's okay. If you are pregnant we're here to support you. Mamie says hugging her once again. As Mamie is hugging her Jack and John comes into her room. Traci. I think we need to have a serious talk about going to the doctor. John says to Traci. I know. We need to get you checked out and we need to press charges against Brad. Okay. Traci says agreeing. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow morning bright and early. Okay. Jack says. I'll be there. We'll all be there. Ashley says rubbing Traci on her back. Thanks you guys.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pain?

**Chapter 9 – Pain?**

On tomorrow morning they all carpooled to the doctor's office to see whether or not if Traci was pregnant or if something serious was wrong. Nothing was wrong in the sense of any diseases. But she was 5 weeks pregnant.

At home: So, Traci. How do you feel to be—you know? Ashley asking her very curious of what it is like to be pregnant. Don't worry Ashley you can say it. It's okay, I guess. I mean sometimes it's rough. Now, that I know what I have to do it's going to be even harder. I don't think I want to go back to school. Traci you have too. No, Ashley. If everybody finds out that I'm pregnant by Brad they'll think I'm a slut. I don't want them to find out what happened. Traci said getting a little bit upset. As she holds tight unto her stomach. I'm sorry Traci I didn't mean to upset you, I forgot. Those were one of the things that the doctor said, you couldn't be. It's okay. Traci says not trying to get too worked up. Boy, I'm hungry. Traci says getting ready to go and make herself a sandwich. Well, I could get something for you. Ashley says trying to be a big help. That's okay Ashley; I think I can make my own snack. It'll just be a sandwich nothing big. She says going into the kitchen. Okay. As she's getting out the things to make the sandwich with she accidentally drops a knife on the floor. What happened? Ashley said coming into the kitchen. Oh, nothing I just dropped a knife. I'll get it. She says having a semi-hard time bending over to get it. I'll get it for you. Ashley says as if she was coming to the rescue. Thank you, Ashley. You know what? I think, I'm a make a sandwich for my sister. So you can go over there to the table and sit down. Ashley says gently guiding her to the table. I'm okay, I'm only 5 weeks. Traci says getting annoyed. At that moment Jack and John comes through the door with a lot of baby supplies. Dad, Jack? Traci says surprised. Don't worry Traci we got this handle. You don't have to do anything just sit down on the kitchen chair okay. John says giving her a kiss on the cheek okay. This is starting to get annoying already. Traci says to herself. I know it's going to be hard not being able to do anything, but you have to let us help you. Okay. Mamie will be here tomorrow. So, you don't have to worry about anything. John says to his daughter who's already having a rough time at 5 weeks. The baby is showing now that you think about it. Ashley said, bringing over Traci's sandwich to her. Thank you, Ashley. I know.

9 months later: Oh, Mamie. Traci says rushing downstairs carefully. What is it Traci? Mamie says holding Traci's hand. My water just brooked. Oh, this not good. Where's dad? Store. Jack? Work. Ashley? Traci says getting worried. She took a walk. No, this can't be happening. Traci says sitting down gently on the couch although she's in pain. Mamie, I don't wanna have my baby here. She starts to cry. I'm calling 911 now, it's going to be okay. mmMmm. She moans in pain. Hello, 911. My daughter is in labor and we don't have enough time to get to the hospital we need an ambulance. Okay, we're sending an ambulance over there now. Oooooh. It's coming. Traci begins to scream. She starts to lie down on the floor as if she was already in a hospital bed. It's okay Traci they're coming. Ahhh. She can only answer back in moans. How far about is she? I think she's about 5 minutes away. Mamie says trying to stay calm. When Mamie says that Ashley comes into the house door. What's going on? She rushes over to Traci right in front of her face. Ahhhh. She says grabbing her stomach. You're in labor. Mmmm. Traci moans answering back. Mamie. It's okay, the ambulance is coming. You're gonna have to deliver this baby? Is anybody else there to help you? Yes, Ashley. Mamie calls her into the kitchen, you're going to have to call Jack and get a hold of your father and let them know that Traci is in labor and is having her baby here. You're going to have to help us. Me? I don't know what to do. Don't worry, 911 is on the phone and they're going to tell us what to do.

Okay, I'll just get the other house phone. Okay. Are you ready? The lady on 911 says. Yes, I need someone to get a bowl or either a bucket of hot water, but not too hot for. Okay. Ashley goes and gets it. Okay. She's runs into the kitchen and grabs the mop bucket which is thankfully clean and pours hot water into it. You'll need two towels one so she can scream in when she's pushing and the other for her headache because there's gonna be some screaming. Okay, we're here. Oh thank Goodness Jack, Dad helps us. Please. She's in labor and lots of pain.

Back with 911: You will also need a blanket, before she starts pushing. Jack go and get a blanket. Her father and her brother are here to help too. Okay good. The Ambulance is only 10 minutes away okay. Traci the ambulance is 10 minutes away. Uh huh. She moans back. John rushes over to his baby girl who is about to have a baby. Traci. It's going to be okay. He says squeezing her hand tightly. Yeah we're all here for you remember? She nods her head. With that the ambulance came just in time. Good there here. Okay you got everything? Yes we do. Thank you. Alright they'll take it from there.

Mamie. Traci says sitting up on some pillows Ashley took from off the couch. I'm here. I'm here. She says grabbing hold to Traci's other hand. I'm a need someone to help me try to hold her legs open, when she starts to push. I'll do it. Ashley says volunteering to help even though she might faint. Okay, you ready. Hold her leg in place. He says while the other guy is holding her other leg in place also. Get the wet rag and hold it towards her mouth so she can bite down on it. Alright. John says taking control of the water/towels. On the count of three I want you to push, can you do that for me? She nods her head in pain. 1.2. PUSH! She pushes as hard as she can. She screams biting the towel hard. I'm a need you to push harder than that. He says because the baby isn't coming out. Okay, again. 1.2. PUSH! PUSH HARD! He says yelling at her too push even harder. She pushes as much as she can. This goes on and on until, about 7 hours because they had to get everything set up just right for Traci because she was having this baby at home.

Back to labor: PUSH! The ambulance man yells at her. Traci you have to push and push hard. Everybody starts yelling at her to do. Alright, the last one. John gets the towel for her one last time. One the count of 3 everybody yells PUSH! Everybody's in agreement all except Traci because she's highly uncomfortable and is in so much pain. Although, the baby is half way out. You hear me Traci? The last push you can do it. 1.2. PUSH! Uhhhhh. She screams as she pushes out her baby for the last time. Ahhh. She lands her head down on a pillow to the side. What is it? Everybody says at the same time. It's a girl. It's a girl. Everybody's excited. Oh Traci. You have a little girl. Ashley says to her sister. Oooh. She says still in pain, and yet so sore. Do you wanna see your baby? She says cleaning her off. She nods her head reaching out her arms to her newborn to hold her.

Hi, Traci says silently to her crying baby girl. She's adorable. Mamie says to Traci rubbing her shoulder for comfort. Thank you. Thank you, everyone. One of the ambulances gently takes the baby to carry her to the ambulance for Traci waiting on her. Off Traci goes to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10 - New Edition

**Chapter 10 – New Edition**

Traci. She looks so adorable. Ashley says to her sister who is now safely in the hospital bedroom. Ah, Thanks, Ash. I couldn't done it without you. No problem sis. Ashley says hugging her sister in the bed. Well, little Sister. You're a mom now. Jack says coming into the delivery room to give Traci a bouquet of flowers. Thank you Jack you can sit them over there. Here comes John and Mamie bringing in more stuff. Oh no, they're already spoiling her and she's not even a day old yet. Traci says excited. Thank you, Dad and Mamie. You're welcome Traci. We're here if you need it alright. Alright, Mamie coming over to Traci to give her a hug, before she goes home. I'll see you and your baby tomorrow okay. Okay. With that Mamie gets up and leaves. So, Traci what did you name her? If you thought of a name yet. Ashley asks. I've been thinking, but I'm just not sure yet. She says. I don't know if you'll like it. Traci says to them in the hospital room. Why not? Jack asks grabbing a chair. Well, maybe because I thought I should name her Colleen Dina Abbott? Traci that's a wonderful name. John says coming over to his daughter holding her hand. I for one love it. And if anybody doesn't then they have to deal with me. John says to her. Now, you need your rest. We'll come back to pick you and Colleen up tomorrow. Okay. Traci says agreeing with them. Oh Dad. Yes, Traci. Do you think I should call Dina? To let her know? Honey, I still don't think it's best yet. I think you should wait, until she comes around. Okay. John says to her. Okay, I think your right. Good. He says to her. Now, get your rest. You'll need it. You have a big day ahead of you as a new mother. Okay. Goodnight dad. Good night Traci.

As they left, she had a good nights rests.

**Epilogue:** It's a year later and Colleen is a year old and Traci graduated from high school successfully. Although, she didn't walk across the stage. However, she did receive her diploma in the mail. She did go to the graduation for Ashley, along with Colleen. Yes, you can say some people were surprised to find out what had happened between Traci and Brad. Lauren even was nice to Traci at the Graduation. She even offered to hold Colleen. Although, Traci was a little worried. She let Lauren hold Colleen for a short amount of time. She even apologized for being such a bully to Traci and complimented Colleen on her cuteness. Brad, he got arrested and was sent to jail for 4 to 5 years in prison. He still has to figure out a way to pay for child support. Dina did come around for Ashley. She was shocked to find out the whole story about what happened to Traci. She was able to see her first grand daughter. She was honored that Colleen had her name for her middle name. She was also upset and felt guilty for not being there for Traci, when she needed her most. Needless to say Dina and Traci are still having some problems, but they are trying to get better.

The end.


End file.
